


Black Balloon

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul root a
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Shironeki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hide gets his nose too deep into Aogiri's business, Kaneki is the one sent to “deal” with him. Things, as expected , don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Balloon

That night, as the hours dragged on, the calming sound of the storm outside could still be heard. Raindrops softly pelted at the window like little knocks while the humming of the wind could be heard just past the trees.

 

It was silent inside the house however, save for the light breathing and presumed tapping of a leak in the bathroom down the hallway. The dying lamp bulb in the dim living room, flickered on and off as it presently sat on the floor, lightly illuminating the scene, or the aftermath, that took place just a few feet away from it.

 

The rainfall grew heavier, the leak increased and the breathing became ragged. Miniscule, yet visceral sounds all blended together, forming a quiet ballad. Yet, despite the negligible music taking place around him, he could only focus on two things. The main thing being, as of present, the large 'HAVE YOU SEEN HIM', poster laying on the floor. It was crumpled and slightly ripped at the edges, nonetheless, the picture on the poster was still visible. Smiles, black hair, and bright eyes, young Kaneki was positioned in the frame right below the bold letters. 

 

In the picture he looked pure, and innocent, as if not a single vice could corrupt him.

Now, that very thought nearly made him vomit. Just imaging the past he once lived was so laughable and a mockery of the life he currently lived now. 

 

If he had the means to, he would've gotten up and ripped the picture to shreds, but something prevented him from doing so.

 

That was the second thing he currently looked at and held. His cold, angry glare had now melted into a soft, calming gaze. No longer did he stare with hatred, but with love and concern. At that very moment, in the stillness of the night, Kaneki held the most important thing to him in his arms.

 

Hideyoshi Nagachika. 

 

His hair had grown longer over the course of time, while his body had become weak and brittle. There was no evidence of food in the house, and the bed wasn't made, which implied that he wasn't sleeping nor eating. He was lighter, much lighter than Kaneki had remembered.

 

In the flickering lamp light, his pale skin was illuminated giving him a slightly angelic appearance. However, the scratches and bruises on his surface were visible, or whatever the blanket didn't cover. 

His clothes lay disposed of on the floor. They were torn and scattered, covered with drops of blood. The ground itself shared the same appearance, aside from the puddles of vomit that had appeared shortly after Hide threw up.

 

Shuddering at that thought, Kaneki sighed. His hold on Hide tightened slightly as he contemplated on what to do next...He hated to admit that by his own “selfishness” , he'd let it get this far, but there was no other way at looking at it. 

 

Kaneki had ruined yet another thing. 

 

What was supposed to be a simple mission given to him by Aogiri turned out completely unexpected. The orders given to him were to kill Hide, as his blond friend was getting to deep into Aogiri's core. Kaneki, of course, didn't even dream of killing him, but only stopping him. He knew he could talk to Hide, perhaps scare him and fool him like he fooled everyone else, in doing that, Hide would keep himself out of Aogiri's business.

 

Yet...something tarnished Kaneki's plans. Completely. 

 

He wasn't supposed to show any emotion, let alone, tell Hide why he was in Aogiri...but he did. After a few moments of senselessly beating the shit out of Hide and destroying all his research, Kaneki couldn't quite find the heart to just leave him there, crumbled and broken on the ground, crying like a baby.

 

And the thing that killed Kaneki was that Hide cried not for the physical pain he currently endured, but for the emotional pain he had been subjected to for months due to Kaneki's absence and his endless search for him. After looking at the whole situation that way, Kaneki just couldn't leave, so going against every fiber in his being...he confessed. 

 

He told Hide  _everything._

 

One after another, confession poured faster than the rain outside, their impact just as heavy as the thunder. Hide, a that moment, calm and collected, listened with an understanding that Kaneki figured he'd gifted himself with over the months. His tears had stopped, and despite the injuries he sustained, he sat up and listened as if the pain had completely vanished. Hide, in a way, looked different. From what Kaneki saw, he looked more mature, like a totally different person. The way he nodded, the way he comprehended everything...

 

That rainy night, in the small apartment room, Kaneki wasn't sure  _what_ took over him. Perhaps it was Hide, or perhaps it was his _longing_ for Hide that drove him, but whatever it was, he was glad for it. In the blink of an eye, without thought, he found himself kissing Hide. He didn't know how or when it happened, it just happened. He was on the floor and so was Hide. The space between them suddenly shattered as Kaneki forcefully smashed their lips together.

 

Next came aggressive pulling...biting...and then...

 

Kaneki nearly laughed at his own incompetence. If he had just stayed true to his own plan, then he wouldn't have a naked, 'sore in the morning', Hide in his lap. Kaneki, had come to stop Hide from getting into more trouble with Aogiri _not_ to fuck him. And to make matters worse, Hide was sick. Maybe it was his malnourishment, or something, but he had certainly thrown up right before passing out. Maybe Kaneki was going to hard on him?

 

 

As of present, he was held in Kaneki's arms, limp and asleep like the divine being he was. Kaneki knew very well that leaving him was out of the question, but Ayato and the others would grow curious if he didn't return. 

 

Things weren't getting easier from here on out.

 

Sighing, Kaneki stood and carried Hide to the bed room. He placed him onto the bed and wrapped the blanket around him. Kaneki himself sat on the edge and took a deep breath.

 

The rain had increased outside, but it was nothing too severe. It was a nice storm to sleep too. Calming, mysterious...somewhat quiet. Kaneki simply sighed and rested his head on one of the pillows. As he gazed into Hide's closed eyelids, he only thought of what he had done and all the work he had to do...how would he go about his plan, how would he do anything at this rate?

 

_Calm...be calm...._

 

And the rain poured outside. Kaneki, listening to the silent rhythm, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He just needed to rest...for real this time, and think about everything. He crafted one way of his journey, he'd just need to craft another way.

 

Smiling slightly, he shifted a bit until he grew comfortable.

 

Before he drifted off, he chuckled.

 

Hide would certainly be surprised in the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think. I don't own Tokyo Ghoul.


End file.
